Pokemon Brick Bronze Wikia Editing Guidelines.
These were the editing guidelines TWEM created for his Pokemon Brick Bronze wikia, ON February 20th 2017, edited the next day, and has not been touched until November 29th, 2017, when TWEM, weather synchronize, and APackOfSmarties meant to have the wikia redirect to brickbronze.wikia.com a week before, and wikia staff told TWEM to "transfer any relevant pages", TWEM was pissed off when he read this as he wanted to just go with the merge. Overview Like other wikias TheWikiaEditMachine works on, this wikia also has tight rules for editing on pages to maintain consistency across pages, keep information coherent and minimal to only information that is relevant to Pokemon Brick Bronze. Although there is not a lot of information right now, this page will keep being developed. Page format * Copy and pasting information is not allowed and is considered plagarism. After 2/20/17 if a user is caught copy and pasting information it will lead to a one month ban. * Many pages including routes, characters, and Pokemon are to use the Universal Infobox Template * AVOID adding information about a Pokemon's appearance unless you're comparing a pokemon's regular form to another form the Pokemon may take (not having to do with regular evolution), comparing it mega evolution or alonan forms. * When talking about Pokemon that have alolan forms, refer to their non alolan forms as regular forms, not Kanto forms. It's possible that Pokemon not Native to the Kanto region could have alolan forms in the future. * For Pokemon Weight and Height, height should be in meters (because most of the world uses the metric system) and weight should be in pounds. Categories Categories are meant to group pages together based on similarities and therefore should not be specific. Here are some examples of categories we want and don't want (the categories should be spelled the exact same way as they are below inside the quotation marks): * "Legendary Pokemon" * "Mythical Pokemon" * "Starter Pokemon" (and their evolutions) * "Event Pokemon" '(a category for all pokemon or variants of pokemon that were available for a limited time) * '"Alola Variant" - for pokemon that have one * Pokemon can also be categorized by the type they have BUT only one type per category. Here are examples of how to type the categories "Fire Pokemon", "Water Pokemon", "Grass Pokemon * Pokemon can also be grouped together based on the abilities they share with other pokemon (ex: many pokemon have the ability Intimidate) BUT they cannot be signature abilities (ex: Xerneas and Yveltal have the abilities fairy and dark arua that no one other pokemon have) * Pokemon can also be categorized based on what generation they're from (note that there are 7 generatons, not all pokemon belongs in generation 1. Generation 1 pokemon have a pokedex number from 1 (Bulbasaur) to 151 (Mewtwo). The categories would be wrirten like this in the exact spelling and capitals: "1st Generation" Banned Categories * Do not put two pokemon types into one category * NO CATEGORIES WITH THE WORD POKEMON AS TOO MANY PAGES FIT IN THAT CATEGORY. Category:Mines Category:Rare Category:Real Category:Dropper